


【礼尊】无色来了哦

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】无色来了哦

原本只是在街上闲逛，周防尊微微眯起眼睛，脑子里进入了另一个意识。这个意识还在叫嚣着什么“我终于占据了赤之王的身体了”“这个身体属于我了”“我马上就会成为最强的王了”之类之类的。  
有点聒噪。  
周防用小指挖了挖耳朵。  
“原来是这种能力吗？附身？”鎏金色的眼瞳泛起赤焰般的红，一股白色的不明物从身体里似乎被什么不可思议的强大力量排出。  
“噫——！”白色的意识体有着仿佛狐狸面具般的样貌，正拼命地用自己的“肢体”紧紧攀附住周防的衣服。  
“还有什么遗言要讲吗？”从它的角度来看的周防此刻仿佛魔鬼。  
“等等等等！赤之王大人！我只是刚刚觉醒能力被选中的新无色之王，我们是可以成为朋友的！”唤自己为无色之王的意识体软了态度立刻连语气都充满了讨好都意味。  
“呵……”周防冷笑一声。别以为我没听到你刚才的叫嚣。  
“赤之王啊，我没有自己的身体只能不停附身在别人身上，所以我也是逼不得已啊……”对方开始打感情牌，它低垂着头偷瞄周防的反应，后者点了支烟似乎完全没有听进去，好吧，无效。  
“您看，我只是刚刚被选中不知天高地厚，如今见到强大如您的赤之王自然就明白该收敛了，所以能不能饶我一命呢？”  
“哼……”周防深吸了一口烟。“我也没说要把你怎么样啊。”即使对方是没有宗族的权外者也不能随随便便处置，更何况对方还是王，搞不好会变成两个氏族的战争。周防皱了皱眉，真麻烦。  
无色松了口气，它的语气欢快起来绕着周防转圈圈：“感谢赤之王，您的器量果然不愧是王啊。”  
“阿谀奉承就免了。”  
“话说您要去哪里啊？”无色缩了缩身形飘在周防的肩膀处。  
“跟你有什么关系。”周防大步流星地在街上走着，穿过川流不息的十字路口，停在交通信号灯旁抬头朝一个方向看了看。  
“你在看什么？”那个聒噪的声音又来了。  
“你怎么还在？”周防略有些嫌弃，他以为问题解决了自己也没对他怎么样对方该识趣地离开了。  
“我当然在了，我对身为赤之王的您可是非常有兴趣呢。”狐狸的面容眯起眼睛一副谄媚的姿态。  
“是吗。”周防不甚在意，从以前到现在一直有不少人对他感兴趣，投来或许审视或许憧憬或许恐惧的目光。  
“你打算去哪？”  
“你好烦啊。”  
“不不不，只是你太寡言了。”  
“烧了你哦。”  
“噫——！”  
安静了。周防抚了抚头发，怎么办，身边跟着这个跟屁虫，对方可是王啊，是不能带回BarHomura的。  
干脆去找宗像吧。  
虽然这么想着，周防却不想去青组的地盘，很麻烦，做为王权者擅自进入其他王权者的领地还是会引起一些小摩擦的。  
那就去他家等着好了。  
周防熟门熟路地走到宗像家门口熟门熟路地烧坏了锁。  
“唉——？你没有钥匙吗？”  
“那家伙给的备用钥匙不知道丢到哪去了。”周防的语气仿佛在说今天天气不错。  
“还真是乱来啊……”无色吐槽。  
“打扰了。”尽管知道没有人周防还是说了一句，毕竟草薙一直这么教导他。  
“不，我感觉是有点可怕的扰民程度了。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“是是是~”无色摇着状似尾巴的部分讨好。  
周防躺到沙发上挥了挥手：“我要睡一会儿。”  
“话说这是谁住的地方呢？”无色好奇地左看右看。  
“一个板正地要死的人。”  
无色有些惊讶，刚才周防的神色明显有些不同，看来他们的关系不一般，而且刚才周防还说了什么“那家伙给的备用钥匙”，而且刚刚那熟门熟路的程度，无色的八卦之心开始鼓动。  
“赤之王，你跟这家主人是什么关系？”它凑到周防面前。  
周防眼皮都没抬一下：“关你什么事。”  
“啊……虽然这么说……”  
周防翻了个身，呼吸渐渐变得平稳。  
不会这么快吧，无色有些无语。  
朋友吧，大概。无色擅自猜测。  
它在周防的头顶盘旋良久最后还是下定决定附身。  
感觉好极了，赤之王的身体，能感觉得到强大的力量，由于周防的意识此刻陷入沉睡，所以它不会被赶出去。  
美妙。无色站在镜子前欣赏着这幅身体，这胸肌腹肌真不错啊，无色撩起白色的T恤下摆羡慕地抚摸着，如果能拥有就好了。  
话说……它对着镜子开始观察起周防尊的脸，充满魅力的一张脸，可是周防却总是皱着眉一脸苦大仇深好像别人欠他钱一样。无色吐着槽，眉心处即使舒展开依然还是会有点点痕迹。  
啊，赤之王是单眼皮呢。  
眼角处的这点细纹还真是让这张脸看起来老了一些啊，明明俊朗的一张脸。  
无色抬手用手指勾住嘴往外拉，镜子里的红发男人就这样做了一个滑稽的表情。  
“噗……”无色被逗笑了，果然用这张脸做这个表情有点诡异啊。  
要是有终端就好了，至少应该拍下来让他自己看看。  
啊，难得拥有这么棒的身体，不如试试换衣服吧。无色干脆利落地把衣服脱掉扔在一旁，找到衣柜拿出几件往身上套。  
尺寸倒是合适，不过这品味还真是不敢恭维，这件M字衬衫是什么鬼？无色一边找一边吐槽。  
衣服扔得满地都是，顺便还翻出了备份的ID卡，看上去果然是个板正地要死的男人，这张证件照太过正经反而显得太无聊，无色不得不感叹这一点周防说的一点都没错。  
宗像……礼司……唉？这不是青之王的名字吗？赤之王和青之王是朋友？真是不得了的信息。  
天色渐晚，无色瞥了一眼窗外结果自己还裸着，只能随便找一件来穿了。随手拿来一件蓝色的布料摊开，啊，是围裙。  
宗像礼司看到被烧坏的锁敞开的自家大门这仿佛邀请人进入的样子有些头疼。  
他推开门：“周防！我给你的备用钥匙呢？”  
映入眼帘的是裸着全身只围了一条蓝色带花边围裙的周防尊，而且对方对于他的出现还有点惊讶。  
宗像感觉听到了镜片碎裂的声音。  
他怀疑自己出现了幻觉，他摘下眼镜擦了擦，也许重新戴上周防就会好好穿着衣服出现了。  
不，还是裸围打扮。  
镜片又发出一声悲鸣。  
无色有点意外宗像这么早就回来，看了看自身的情况，只好装作不甚在意并且伪装自己就是周防尊。  
“阁下……阁下这是……？”宗像扶眼镜的手在颤抖。  
“啊……那个……”无色努力思索着如果是周防尊本尊会是什么反应，然而除了沉默它实在想象不出来。  
“这是什么奇怪的癖好？”宗像接了下去。  
“……嗯……”无色装不下去了，周防尊的思维方式实在难以理解，它晃着手里拿着的汤勺朝宗像做了个wink。“在准备晚饭……之类的？”  
话没错，有了身体便有了饥饿感，看到围裙就更饿了，本来打算在厨房看看有什么可以果腹的。  
“……”镜片的进一步悲鸣。  
无色看他僵住了也就索性放飞自我了，它用着周防性感的烟嗓说着：“你是想先吃饭还是想先洗澡还是说先·吃·我呢？”  
眼镜君阵亡了，真是辛苦你了眼镜君。宗像内心默念着。  
这绝对不是他认识的周防尊！  
无色原本还想继续玩，突然身体发出一阵红光，周防的脸有些黑，单手捏断汤勺柄红光强行逼迫着无色脱离周防的身体。  
“噫——！”发觉事情大条了的无色企图逃跑却被周防一手抓住。  
“准备好遗言了吗？”  
魔鬼！恶鬼！魔王！恶魔！无色看着凶神恶煞的周防脑子里一个劲儿地蹦着这些词。  
“赤之王饶命啊！我只是一时玩起来收不住了啊！”  
“唉？这是怎么回事？”宗像还是有些状况外。

“也就是说，这些全是你干的吗？”宗像强压住怒火指着一地狼藉。  
无色垂着头趴在地上，仿佛在下跪。  
“青之王，真的很抱歉！一时兴起玩起来就收不住了！”  
“阁下也是！”宗像转身指向周防。“我给你的备用钥匙呢？你怎么就直接在这里睡着了放任它啊！还有你那破廉耻的打扮是要穿到什么时候！”  
周防安静坐在沙发上吸烟露出一个嫌弃的表情。  
“不要一脸嫌麻烦的表情！”宗像从地上捡起一件扔给他。  
“……”  
“关键是青之王和赤之王的关系似乎真的不一般。”无色小声嘀咕。  
“你在说什么？”宗像敏锐地看向它。  
“不不不，我在反省！”话虽这么说，无色的眼睛滴溜溜地转得飞快，宗像叹了口气弯腰去收拾地上的烂摊子，无色瞅准机会从眼镜的缝隙里钻入了宗像的瞳孔中。  
新的美妙的感觉！依然浑身充满力量！无色摸了摸宗像的脸，紧致且白皙有弹性，真漂亮的一张脸啊！  
“宗像，饿了。”周防换好衣服走过来朝他要食物，只是随便套了件衬衫和裤子。  
“我是你的保姆吗！”无色吐槽。  
周防环视一圈：“那家伙呢？”  
“……”无色沉默扶了扶眼镜，青之王的视力是有多糟糕啊！这副眼镜似乎也不是看得很清楚。“没有看到，不是在那边吗？”随手指了个方向。  
“没有，该不会是跑了吧。”周防点燃一支新的烟。“算了，我饿了。”  
“呼……”无色暗自庆幸周防是这样的性格。他走到周防旁边拍上对方的肩膀稍微用力把他推倒在沙发上。  
“宗像？”周防没有防备，一截烟灰抖落。  
无色伸手拿掉他嘴里的烟，整个人压了上去，心里有些兴奋，赤之王和青之王的关系果然不一般。宗像紫罗兰般的眼瞳微微眯起泛着暧昧与愉悦的神色，无色操纵着宗像的身体缓缓低下头，视野里周防微张的薄唇一点点靠近。  
突然一只手拦在中间隔开两人的嘴唇。  
周防的神色似乎不太好，声音有些低沉：“玩够了吗？”  
“？”无色不知道自己哪里暴露了，明明他一句话都没说？难道他们不是那种关系？明明在附身周防的时候周防的锁骨处有一个淡淡的快要消失的痕迹。  
“你要放任它到什么时候？”周防有些不悦。  
猛然间宗像的身体泛起一阵青色的光辉，无色再次被排出体外。宗像有些愉悦地推推镜片：“哦呀，阁下是怎么发现的？”  
周防瞥了他一眼：“直觉，还有，我饿了。”  
“……”宗像叹口气，伸手摸上周防的脸。“刚才的表现不错，不是我本人的话不可以和别人随便暧昧哦。”  
“谁管你啊，我说我饿了。”  
无色缩在角落里瑟瑟发抖，信息量有点大，莫非宗像是故意让它附身成功的？等等那么我的立场是什么？还有那两个人能不能不要这么旁若无人放闪？我还在哦！虽然只是个角落但是我还在的哦！啊……好凄凉啊，我以后再也不想附身这两个人了。  
  
fin.


End file.
